


Billion Dollar Update

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Series: Billion Dollar Love [12]
Category: wwe smackdown - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright





	Billion Dollar Update

 

Hey guys!!! So ok, this is the situation. I'm in the process of moving from one state to another, so things have been pretty hectic lately. I'm getting ready to reorder the series, there are a lot of things that don't make sense and that needs to be corrected.

Now, with that being said...The next story in the series after Secrets, which is being rewritten as well, is Lunatic's Butcher _then_ Architect's Rockstar...these two explain a lot of the gaps in the other Billion Dollar stories. All stories will be rewritten to flow correctly this time :) So hopefully things will make more sense when we get back to Billion Dollar Possession.

Until then, hang in there with me. I'm working on some other stories as well but I will always come back for Shane and A.J. Love you guys and thank you so much for sticking with me!!

 


End file.
